List of songs in Glee (season 5)
Glee is an American musical comedy-drama television series produced by Fox. It focuses on the glee club New Directions, at the fictional William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. The show was created by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan, and features many cover versions of songs sung on-screen by the characters. Murphy is responsible for selecting all of the songs used, and strives to maintain a balance between show tunes and chart hits, as he wants there to be "something for everybody in every episode." Once Murphy selects a song, rights are cleared with its publishers by music supervisor P.J. Bloom, and music producer Adam Anders arranges it for the Glee cast. Numbers are pre-recorded by the cast, while the show's choreographers (Zach Woodlee in previous seasons; Brooke Lipton and Mandy Moore in season 5) construct the accompanying dance moves, which are then taught to the cast and filmed. Studio recordings of tracks are then made. The process begins six to eight weeks before each episode is filmed, and can end as late as the day before filming begins. Songs }the !colspan="6" style="background:#D8D8D8; font-size:110%"|"List of songs in Glee season five |- !style="background:#E6E6E6;" width=24% | Nome da música !style="background:#E6E6E6;" width=18% | Original version !style="background:#E6E6E6;" width=25% | Cover by !style="background:#E6E6E6;" width=10% | Episóde !style="background:#E6E6E6;" width=5% | Single !style="background:#E6E6E6;" width=10% | Album |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "You've Got to Hide Your Love Away" | rowspan='15' | The Beatles || Artie (Kevin McHale) e Kitty (Becca Tobin) || rowspan='8' | 1. Love Love Love || No || rowspan='8' | Glee Sings The Beatles |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Got to Get You into My Life" | Blaine (Darren Criss) e Kurt (Chris Colfer) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Help!" | Sam (Chord Overstreet) e Blaine (Darren Criss) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Yesterday" | Rachel (Lea Michele) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "A Hard Day's Night" | Rachel (Lea Michele) e Santana (Naya Rivera) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "I Saw Her Standing There" | New Directions Boys || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Drive My Car" | Artie (Kevin McHale) & Kitty (Becca Tobin) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "All You Need Is Love" | Blaine (Darren Criss), New Directions, Dalton Academy Warblers, Vocal Adrenaline, & Haverbrook School for the Deaf || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Revolution" | Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) || rowspan='7' | 2. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds || No || N/A |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Get Back" | Kurt (Chris Colfer) e Rachel (Lea Michele) || No || rowspan='6' | Glee Sings The Beatles |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Something" | Sam (Chord Overstreet) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Here Comes the Sun" | Dani (Demi Lovato) e Santana (Naya Rivera) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" | Wade "Unique" (Alex Newell), Marley (Melissa Benoist) Jake (Jacob Artist) e Ryder (Blake Jenner) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Let It Be" | Santana (Naya Rivera), Rachel (Lea Michele), Kurt (Chris Colfer) , Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz), Artie (Kevin McHale) & Kitty (Becca Tobin ) e New Directions|| No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Hey Jude" | New Directions || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Seasons of Love" | Rent || Mercedes (Amber Riley), Kurt (Chris Colfer), Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz), Santana (Naya Rivera), Puck (Mark Salling) e Mike (Harry Shum Jr.) || rowspan='9' | 3. The Quarterback || No || rowspan='9' | The Quarterback |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "I'll Stand by You" | The Pretenders || Mercedes (Amber Riley) e New Directions || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Fire and Rain" | James Taylor || Artie (Kevin McHale ) e Sam (Chord Overstreet ) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Born To Die" || Lana Del Rey || Quinn (Dianna Agron) e New Directions || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "A Million Lights" || Cheryl Cole || Kurt (Chris Colfer) e New Directions || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "If I Die Young" || The Band Perry || Santana (Naya Rivera) e New Directions || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "No Surrender" | Bruce Springsteen || Puck (Mark Salling) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Cheers (Drink To That)" / "I'm With You" | Rihanna / Avril Lavigne || Marley (Melissa Bensoit), Kitty (Becca Tobin), Jake (Jacob Artist), Ryder (Blake Jenner) e New Directions || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Make You Feel My Love" |Bob Dylan || Rachel (Lea Michele) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Marry the Night" |rowspan='2' | Lady Gaga|| Elliott "Starchild" (Adam Lambert) || rowspan='6' | 4. A Katy or A Gaga || No ||rowspan='6' | A Katy or A Gaga |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Applause" | Sam (Chord Overstreet), Artie (Kevin McHale), Ryder (Blake Jenner), Blaine (Darren Criss) e Marley (Melissa Benoist) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "California Gurls" |rowspan='2' | Katy Perry || Dani (Demi Lovato) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Wide Awake" | Jake (Jacob Artist), Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz), Kitty (Becca Tobin) e Wade "Unique" (Alex Newell)|| No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Heavy Metal Lover" || Lady Gaga|| Marley (Melissa Benoist) e New Directions || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Roar" || Katy Perry|| Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) Wade "Unique" (Alex Newell), Kitty (Becca Tobin), Sam (Chord Overstreet) e Pamela Lansbury com New Directions || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "You Are Woman, I Am Man" | Funny Girl || Rachel (Lea Michele) e Paolo (Ioan Gruffudd) || rowspan='5' | 5. The End of Twerk || Yes || rowspan='5' | - |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Blurred Lines" | Robin Thicke feat. T.I. e Pharrell|| Artie (Kevin McHale), Bree (Erinn Westbrook), Kitty (Becca Tobin), Jake (Jacob Artist) e Will (Matthew Morrison) || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "If I Were A Boy" | Beyoncé|| Wade "Unique" (Alex Newell) || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Wrecking Ball" | Miley Cyrus|| Marley (Melissa Benoist) || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "On Our Way" | The Royal Concept || New Directions || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Movin’ Out" | rowspan='7' |Billy Joel || Sam (Chord Overstreet) e Blaine (Darren Criss) || rowspan='7' | 6. Movin’ Out || No ||rowspan='7'| Movin’ Out |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Piano Man" | Blaine (Darren Criss) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "My Life" | Jake (Jacob Artist)|| No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Honesty" | Artie (Kevin McHale) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "An Innocent Man" | Ryder (Blake Jenner)|| No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Just the Way You Are" | Rachel (Lea Michele), Santana (Naya Rivera), Sam (Chord Overstreet), Kurt (Chris Colfer) e Blaine (Darren Criss) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "You May Be Right" | Artie (Kevin McHale), Jake (Jacob Artist), Kitty (Becca Tobin), Ryder (Blake Jenner) e Will (Matthew Morrison)|| No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "You're My Best Friend" | Queen || Blaine (Darren Criss) || rowspan='7' | 7. Puppet Master || Yes || rowspan='7' | - |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Cheek to Cheek" | Fred Astaire || Sue (Jane Lynch) e Will (Matthew Morrison) || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Into The Groove" | Madonna || Pamela Lansbury || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "We Can't Stop" | Miley Cyrus || Sue (Jane Lynch), Rachel (Lea Michele), Dani (Demi Lovato), Elliott "Starchild" (Adam Lambert), Artie (Kevin McHale) e New Directions || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Nasty" / "Rhythm Nation" | Janet Jackson / Janet Jackson || Jake (Jacob Artist), Marley (Melissa Benoist), Bree (Erinn Westbrook), e McKinley High Cheerios|| Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Bulletproof" | La Roux || Kitty (Becca Tobin) e Wade "Unique" (Alex Newell) || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)" | Ylvis || Blaine (Darren Criss), Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz), Artie (Kevin McHale), Kitty (Becca Tobin), Rachel (Lea Michele), Elliott "Starchild" (Adam Lambert), Santana (Naya Rivera), New Directions e Pamela Landsbury || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Here Comes Santa Claus (Down Santa Claus Lane)" | Gene Autry || Santana (Naya Rivera), Rachel (Lea Michele) e Kurt (Chris Colfer) || rowspan='6' | 8. Previously Unaired Christmas || No ||rowspan='6' | The Christmas Album Volume 4 |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" | Brenda Lee || Artie (Kevin McHale), Will (Matthew Morrison), Jake (Jacob Artist), Kitty (Becca Tobin), Marley (Melissa Benoist) e New Directions || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Mary's Boy Child" / "Oh My Lord" | Jester Hairston / Boney M. || Marley (Melissa Benoist), Wade "Unique" (Alex Newell) e Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late)" | Alvin and the Chipmunks || Cody (TBA), Kurt (Chris Colfer), Santana (Naya Rivera) e Rachel (Lea Michele) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Love Child" | The Supremes || Wade "Unique" (Alex Newell) || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Away in a Manger" | Tradicional || Kitty (Becca Tobin), Rachel (Lea Michele), Kurt (Chris Colfer), Santana (Naya Rivera) e New Directions || No |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "I Believe in a Thing Called Love" | The Darkness || Kurt (Chris Colfer) e Elliott "Starchild" (Adam Lambert) || rowspan='7' | 9. Frenemies || Yes || rowspan='7' | - |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Don't Rain On My Parade" | Funny Girl || Santana (Naya Rivera) || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Whenever I Call You Friend" | Kenny Loggins feat. Stevie Nicks || rowspan='2' | Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) e Artie (Kevin McHale) || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)" | En Vogue || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Brave" | Sara Bareilles || rowspan='2' | Santana (Naya Rivera) e Rachel (Lea Michele) || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Every Breath You Take" | The Police || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Breakaway" | Kelly Clarkson || Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz), Artie (Kevin McHale) e Blaine (Darren Criss) || Yes |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Perfume" || Britney Spears || Brittany (Heather Morris), Dani (Demi Lovato), Santana (Naya Rivera) e Sam (Chord Overstreet) ||rowspan='5' | 10. We're Back || TBA || rowspan='5' | - |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Primadonna" || Marina and the Diamonds || Kitty (Becca Tobin), Sugar (Vanessa Landies) e Mercedes (Amber Riley) || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Get There" || Drew Seeley || Sam (Chord Overstreet) || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Hello Kitty" || Avril Lavigne || The Troubletones || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Made In The USA" || Demi Lovato || Rachel (Lea Michele), Cody ([[]]), Marley (Melissa Bensoit), Kitty (Becca Tobin), Dani (Demi Lovato), New Directions e Original New Directions || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Let's Be Friends" || Emily Osment || Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz), Blaine (Darren Criss), Kurt (Chris Colfer), Cody (TBA) e Santana (Naya Rivera) || rowspan='4' |11. Preview || TBA || rowspan='4' | - |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Venus" || Lady Gaga || New Directions e Pamela Landsbury || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Fergalicious" || Fergie || New Directions || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Pumped Up Kicks" || Foster the People || Pamela Landsbury || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Born Free" / "Woman's World" || M.I.A. / Cher || Rust-Belters || rowspan='9' | 12. The Big Test || TBA || rowspan='9' | - |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Applause" || Lady Gaga || rowspan='2' | Throat Explosion || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "What I Said?" || Let It Shine || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Royals" || Lorde || rowspan='3' | New Directions || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Radioactive" || Imagine Dragons || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Army of Me" / "Army of Love" || Christina Aguilera / Kerli || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Television" || Natalia Kills || rowspan='2' |Thunder Showcats || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Dark Paradise" || Lana Del Rey || TBA |- !style="background:#F2F2F2;" | "Dressed for Success" || Roxette || Pamela Landsbury || TBA |}